Conundrum
by Daniella Jones
Summary: S4 SPOILERS. She was an enigma – a conundrum. She wasn't meant to be here. It's one thing to travel from 2011 to the 6th Century in the blink of an eye, but it's a whole other matter to realize you're destined to help save a kingdom. Contains an OC. R&R!


**Hey guys :) this is my first Merlin fic... so go easy on my, okay?**

**_Summary: _****She was an enigma – a conundrum. She wasn't meant to be here. It's one thing to travel from 2011 to the 6th Century in the blink of an eye, but it's a whole other matter to realize you're destined to help save a kingdom.**

* * *

><p>Conundrum by Daniella Jones<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Sire, there is a prophet here who has requested an audience with you." One of the guards informed King Arthur, who was currently having his dinner. Merlin refilled the prince's drink and frowned. <em>What <em>_could __be __so __urgent __that __someone __gets __to __disturb __the __prat__'__s __meal?_

"Let him in," Arthur waved his hand dismissively at the guard. The guard nodded and left the room. A moment later, a hooded man entered the room with his head bowed.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, my lord." The hooded man greeted. Arthur took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, yes, but why have you come?" Arthur asked the man sharply.

"An old prophecy, milord." The prophet began. "It… it is beginning."

"Really, now?" Arthur raised his eyebrows, sounding unconvinced. "What exactly is the prophecy?"

"Legend speaks of a girl. A girl from the future. From around a thousand years from now. They say Camelot will be in grave danger, and that the spirits have sent her back in time to help us."

"Interesting…" Arthur pondered the hooded man's words. "I think that it's best that this information does not leave this room. After all, it is _just_ a prophecy."

"You mustn't be reckless sire. It _is _beginning." The prophet pressed on. "The winds are changing."

"Of course, we will be more cautious and keep our eyes out for anything strange." Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

The hooded man looked as if he had something else to say. Finally, he decided to speak. "My lord, there is one more thing you should know."

"And what is that?" Arthur replied, frowning.

"This prophecy – this legend. It intertwines with the druid legends of a sorcerer."

"The girl is going to be a sorcerer?"

"No. Her destiny is intertwined with a powerful sorcerer of the druid legends." Merlin froze at these words. "She and Emrys are to help save the kingdom."

_CLANG!_

The water jug Merlin was holding collided with the floor, water spilling onto the floor and the young warlock's boots. Arthur sent an exasperated look in his manservant's direction.

"S-sorry." Merlin stuttered as he picked up the jug. "I'll… I'll clean that up." Merlin scurried out of the throne room, flustered.

* * *

><p>"Why are you buying that piece of junk anyway, Rora?"<p>

"Because Mom, I just… I had to." Rora explained to her mother, staring down at the newly bought ring on her left hand's middle finger. It was small and cheap. It was a plain silver ring with just a small crystal in the middle.

"But the crystal isn't even polished or shiny! You could have gotten a more decent ring."

"But there's just something about it… I felt like it was calling out to me or something…." Rora trailed off, fixated on the ring.

"Well, there goes five dollars." Her mother said dismissively. "Calling out to you? Really, Rora? You're already 19! You can come up with a better excuse to buy jeweller –"

Rora's mother had stopped talking when she realized nobody was next to her anymore. "Where's that girl gone off to know?" She grumbled to herself. "Off wasting my money! We're Christmas shopping, and she wanders off for jewellery! She better not come home late this time."

* * *

><p>Rora's head was pounding.<p>

It was strange. The crystal on her ring began to glow and here she was.

Where was she?

"Are you alright? You're safe now." Someone was in front of her, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred.

"Can you hear me?" The person asked. Her vision focused. A young man in a neckerchief knelt by her side. Rora scrambled onto her feet and as far from the man she could get.

"Who are you?" She was almost shrieking. "Where am I?" Her eyes darted around the place, it was cave. She was in a _cave_. There were crystals growing on the walls and ceiling – basically everywhere.

"It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" He smiled reassuringly. Rora frowned when she took a better look at the way he was dressed. _Is __he __some __kind __of __homeless __person? __A __nomad __or __something?_

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, she's in the Crystal Cave. Anyway, how was that? I'd love to get some feedback, constructive criticism or whatever.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
